User talk:Kt111
Welcome! Powers Every magical being as the power to scry, make potions and cast spells. * Leo made a potion in All Halliwell's Eve * He cast a spell in The Devil's Music And well, he obviously has scrying if he has the other to. Like I said before, everyone magical being as them powers. The Source made a potion, and so did the Seer. Other Demon's have also cast spells and made potions. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Leo scryed while he was an Elder in Spin City. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 15:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :True, but I was talking about Whitelighter powers. xD And he did the whole potion making and cast a spell, why wouldn't he have the power to scry as a whitelighter? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, i don't know. :( If we never saw him scry, we can't really assume that he can, can we? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: But spells, potions and scryng are what make witches unique magical beings, why do they need witches if whitelighters could do the same and even more. Also in the Devil's Music Leo used memory dust (P3 H2O and Trial By Magic).Kt111 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Because Whitelighters are pacifists, witches fight demons, whitelighters can't. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, we never have seen any whitelighters scry before... -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because they cant, they can only brew potions.Kt111 16:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: They can cast spells too, it is a package deal; they get all three. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We don't ''know that. Only witches and Elders have ever displayed all three. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Paige said that scrying was Witch to Witch stuff in Scry Hard, but that doesn't really prove anything. Shanebeckam 21:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you.Agility comes from Telekinesis or Levitation.But still Agility is inside Pipers infobox. 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Plus Paige has Telekinetic Orbing, which is a form of telekinesis,so she has the power of Agility too. Paige has never demonstrated the power of agility. Maybe it's only a normal telekinesis power.Kt111 21:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.But you dont know that.That ability should be mentioned in her power section.It is very possible she had Agility. 22:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Criteria Nice thinking but that will result in adding more categories and we went round for about a month trying to fix them. As I say it was nice thinking but I think it would be best if I said no. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Just sending out this mass message... (sorry if you already are aware of this) Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please remember to categorize images. I don't want to start giving our warnings. Thanks. 19:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How to categorize Sure thing. When you an open an image, in the bottom right corner you will see a small white, piece of notebook paper. Then this screen pops up. Scroll to the bottom and you will see where it says "Add Category". Click that and start typing in the correct Tag. For instance this was "Images by Object". There are different categories that pertain to each picture. For example, a picture of a Elise would be "Images by Character",you could also add "Images by episode". You will also have pictures of the sisters... you can have those as "Images of Piper Halliwell". Once you start typing, you will see categories automatically start to pop up. It helps. Once again, here are the categories you use.. until you get the hang of it. Policy You can click on images I have uploaded to get a sense of how to properlly tag them. 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC)